The Broken Promise
by AnimeLover72636
Summary: After coming back from a mission, Naruto comes into different obstacles just to get back home. Although when he gets home he comes upon an unexpected scene. Has minor Sakura and Shion bashing. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other animes. Although, Hinata already owns Naruto. *wink wink***

 **WARNING! HAS SOME SAKURA AND SHION BASHING! SO IF YOU LIKE SAKURA PLEASE DONT BECOME BUTTHURT BECAUSE I JuST WARNED YOU!**

* * *

Hinata was laying down with a very betrayed look on her face. She rubbed her protruding belly dejectedly. "Boruto, I guess this is going to be the first time Naruto-kun broke a promise, huh?" She was already a few months along, and only had a month to go before her due date. But of course Naruto had a meeting in the Land of Iron. Right before he left he had promised he'd go home straight away. But Hinata had gotten a bit impatient and checked around for him with her Byakugan. He had gone and escorted Sakura back.

Of course with her pregnancy she had absolutely terrible mods swings and now switched from being really depressed to furious. "That _banshee_! Thinking she could take away _my_ Naruto!" Then she got depressed again. "Of course he'd like Sakura again. She was his first love after all. She at least has a _figure_ right now."

"Oh, who am I kidding, that freaking banshee doesn't have any breaks in the first place!" Here comes her angry state.

"But she doesn't have a fat stomach and swollen breasts. And these horrible hormones. And- and she held his heart before, who says she can't hold it again." Then came the _waterworks._ And they _came_ down like waterfalls against her cheeks. "Maybe-maybe Naruto doesn't even love me anymore. He even broke his promise for to me for _Sakura."_ She felt a kick against her belly. "Hmm, Boruto, do you think he still loves me?" She felt another kick. "Thank you Boruto. I love you so much."

After a few minutes, Hinata felt a little worried. How come Naruto wasn't home yet? She checked with her Byagugan. What she saw though left her utterly heartbroken. Her Naruto-kun was _hugging_ Shion! She started trembling horribly. Of course, just that small chakra usage left her exhausted so she couldn't hold it for any longer. She started sobbing. 'Of course, the hero of the Elemental Nations wouldn't love a pathetic girl like me. I couldn't even do anything against Pein a-and I couldn't do anything while I watched Neji-nisan die. I even let go of the position of the Hyuga heir! While on the other hand, Shion was the priestess of the Land of the Demons. She even understood Naruto! What chance do I have?'

Right then, she felt a kick in her stomach. 'I mean yeah I'm carrying Naruto-kun's child, but he can always make more.'

That though brought dread to her stomach. He was gonna make love to that-that WHORE! With the thought of that, she felt her strength coming back. She forcibly pushed herself up from her position on the bed and walked to the door. But then, she felt water dripping down her legs. Panic broke through her. Her baby was gonna be born prematurely! A month early! Of course, the panic rid of her remaining strength and she collapsed. For the life of her, she didn't know how to give birth. But no medic-nin was around to help her. She felt a contraction happen and she screamed.

* * *

Naruto had just finished escorting Sakura back to her house. She had thanked him with a hug and walked into her little apartment swinging her hips a little. Of course Naruto didn't notice that, but then how could he? He was as dense as a rock. He felt a small sensation in his head though. He felt like he was forgetting something. He shrugged it off and kept walking in the direction of his house.

Of course in his thoughts of his adorable pregnant wife, he bumped into somebody. The girl-Shion- immediately placed her hands on his chest a bit sluttily. She had obviously bumped into him on purpose, though not that Naruto knew that.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was go-Shion! When'd you get here?" He hugged her.

"I heard that you were...um... having free time off as a Hokage and thought we could hang out!"

"Where did you hear that from?" Naruto asked. He felt a little impatient now.

"Um...Sakura!" "Sorry, she was wrong. I gotta get going though, maybe we could talk a little later." Naruto knew he was being a little rude but right now he felt really impatient. He didn't know what it was, but he always trusted in his gut feelings.

"Can't we get a little lunch first please?" Shion asked imploringly. She knew he had a wife, but she needed a little time to make him hers. She pushed her chest out a little more while she was at it.

Naruto was feeling a little frustrated now. "Look Shion, I gotta get going now. I'll see you later."

"But we haven't seen each other in forever. Can't we catch up a little?" She added in a pout for more encouragement.

"Shion I really gotta get going. See you later, okay?"

Shion knew that he would be going back to his _wife_ so she needed to distract him. She was racking her brain for something to do to get him to spend time with her and fall in love with her. She screamed and held onto her stomach roughly.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned.

"S-stomach pains. Can't you bring me to the hospital?" All with a fake grimace of pain.

"...Sure." Naruto hesitated but he was always concerned about his friends. He was about to pick her up, but stopped when he felt his ANBUs rushing through the village. He snapped, and one of his personal guards popped up. "Take her to the hospital."

He observed that the ANBUs were moving in the direction of his house. He felt a small surge of panic. He immediately started sprinting to his house. 'Hinata!'

He should've followed his gut feeling! What had happened? He saw Tsunade and he immediately felt cold. "Tsunade-baachan? Why is she her-' His thoughts were cut off by the scream of Hinata. Tsunade was only allowed entry when there was a serious situation. And if Hinata was dying she wouldn't be screaming. That would only mean... the baby was coming! He heard another scream and immediately bolted into the living room. Of course in the midst of helping Hinata give birth, Tsunade hadn't seen him come in.

"We're losing her!" Tsunade screamed out. Naruto froze. "Hinata, get ready to push, okay?" Tsunade warned gently. Hinata, knowing she probably wasn't going to make it, knew she had to at least let Boruto into the world. "Tsunade-sama," Hinata called out weakly. "If I don't make it, please tell Naruto that I don't blame him for not loving me anymore, and that I love him, please." Tsunade was really confused but she knew she had to tell him that. Naruto, on the other hand, heard it and was really confused.

"Aaaaahhh!" Hinata screamed as she pushed. "C'mon just a few more pushes," one of the doctors consoled. Naruto had by then snapped out of his daze and shot forward. "Hinata!" Hinata had already started pushing another time. Naruto was shocked by how much blood was pooling. Hinata hadn't heard or saw Naruto yet.

"We can see the head and the stomach! Just one more push!" Hinata immediately started pushing. Naruto had rushed forward and grabbed her hand. Hinata involuntarily squeezed his hand.

"Wahhhh!" Hinata opened her eyes blearily. She saw blue eyes looking intently at her with tears welling up in them. "N-Naruto"

"Hinata?" Naruto asked. "What did you mean when you said I didn't love you anymore?" Before she could answer, there were yells from the medic-nins.

Naruto was given Boruto in a rush, while there were faint green glows around Hinata.

"Your...promise...Sakura...hug...Sh-" and then the phrases stopped. The faint green glows stopped glowing. Naruto finally understood what was bothering him earlier that day. He had made a promise and now, now it was broken and he couldn't make it up to Hinata. The baby in his hands was already crying too. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, yet didn't respond to it. He couldn't. He felt like he was breaking apart. He started yelling out at Hinata's name. Tsunade understood the pain he was going through. She herself was crying, after all Hinata was such a sweet girl and she couldn't save her. Tsunade grabbed Boruto from Narutos arms gently.

Naruto had out his head down on the floor and was outright sobbing. "Hinata, you promised you wouldn't leave me. You promised me. You promised me." And that phrase went on like a mantra. "I'm sorry I broke my promise. I'm sorry I made you think I didn't love you anymore. I'M SORRY!" He sobbed. "Please, please come back to me. I love you so much." And he stayed like that for a few hours.

Tsunade had stayed back, and took care of Boruto. But she knew she had to break Naruto from that state otherwise he would break. She walked up to Naruto and slowly lifted him up. "C'mon, Boruto is waiting for his otou-san right now." Naruto slowly looked up at that. "Boruto?"

Tsunade brought him to the nursery room. Boruto who had been crying, stopped for a moment and sta

* * *

red at Naruto. "Boruto." He picked Boruto up and started cradling him. This reminded him of the memories of Hinata and him trying to learn how to cradle a baby. Boruto just kept staring up at him with the same cerulean blue eyes. He started reaching out to Naruto's face.

Tsunade had walked out to give the new family some privacy. She saw the peaceful body of the now deceased Hinata. She started collecting some breast milk for Boruto to drink. Of course it was really odd to do, but she wouldn't have Hinata's dear child drink from another woman's breasts.

While this was occurring, Naruto and Boruto were having a small bonding time. Naruto didn't know how we was going to take care of Boruto alone, but he set aside those thoughts for later.

* * *

 **Before writing this, I had just planned this to be a jealousy fic but then I realized its be better if it turned out angsty, ya know? Well, hoped you enjoyed it! If it's rushed please say so in the reviews. Hopefully, I'll be able to make sure my upcoming stories aren't rushed. Thank you for reading! Oh, and please tell me what you'd like me to write about next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i still don't own Naruto!**

 **So since this was an angst story, I thought that maybe I could add a second chapter that had a little more sadness.**

* * *

Naruto had hired Shizune to help babysit his little 5-year old boy. So while Boruto was at home, Naruto could work on his paperwork and village affairs. He knew that he should probably tell Boruto about how Hinata died, but he was dragging it out. Boruto was only 5! But he knew the longer he dragged it out, the more sad Boruto would be when he found out. So he knew what he had to do. He sighed sadly. Even after 5 years, he was still guilty about Hinata's death. He just got up and left the Hokage Tower. He had a mission to do.

When he got to his house, he saw his little Boruto on the floor playing with plastic kunais and shurikens. He thanked Shizune for her help with taking care of Boruto. She just smiled and left the compound.

"I'm home!" Naruto yelled out to surprise Boruto. Much to Naruto's amusement, Boruto did a little jump.

"Otou-san!" Boruto cried out. He ran up to Naruto and hugged his legs. "C'mon let's go your room and get you ready for sleep, -tebayo!"

Naruto picked Boruto up and walked to Boruto's room. He set Boruto gently on his bed. "We're gonna have a little talk, okay?" Naruto said really gently.

"I didn't do anything wrong though!" Boruto said defensively. Naruto just laughed. "No, this is a different kind of talk. I'm gonna tell you about your okaa-san."

Boruto immediately was quiet. Naruto never mentioned Hinata ever.

"Your okaa-san was a beautiful woman. She had dark blue hair and pale lavender eyes." Naruto started out. "When she was pregnant-"

"What does pregnant mean?" Boruto asked.

"It means when a baby inside the okaa-san's stomach." Naruto explained. "When she was pregnant I had to go on a mission. I had promised her I would go straight back home, but I broke the promise and took Sakura home first."

"Otousan!" Boruto exclaimed. "You broke a promise!"

"I know, I know," Naruto sighed out regretfully. "I didn't know that she was having you right then so I took a long time to get home. When I did get home, I was too late. She wasn't going to make it, yet she kept on tying to bring you into this world. I couldn't be happier when I saw you after the birth though."

Boruto just sat there for a while. "Does-does that mean I killed okaa-San?" Boruto asked with a slight stutter. "If I-I hadn't been born, okaa-san would still be alive. I killed okaa-san."

"No, of course you didn't." Naruto interjected strongly.

"But if I hadn't been born-" Boruto started out. "If you hadn't been born, then where would I be? I would lose the two people I love the most, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Boruto said sadly.

"Boruto, it's not your fault okaa-san died. And would she be happy if she heard you saying that you shouldn't have been born. She loves you so much and she will always be right here," Naruto said while pointing at his heart area.

"Yeah!" Boruto said turning happy again. He would probably put more thought into it when he gets older, but for now he was already more mature than he should be.

* * *

 **Well, this didn't turn out as sad as I thought. Dang it! Well, this is the last chapter for the Broken Promise. Make sure you leave a review telling me what I should write about next! And I'm sorry if Naruto turned out OOC but his love died so... I wouldn't expect him to be so cheery if Hinata died, you know what I mean?**


End file.
